


Move Forward

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I don't think it's angst, It's just realism, Moving, but it might be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Leaving is always hard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Moving isn't the end of the world - but ya, it can really suck. But there are benefits to moving as well.

Moving was always hard, it meant that he had to say goodbye to everyone he had grown close to

The best part about moving was leaving behind the jerks and drama of the last place

Sure, whenever you moved you could see new places and see different monuments, but you could easily find that kind of information and pictures of those places on the internet

The real benefits and struggles with moving had everything to do with the people

Sure leaving his old home meant he couldn't see his friends in person, but he could always text and call them

Besides, living away from his friends _did_ have its benefits

It meant that he could start new

Like a refresh button

He could be whoever he wanted to be

No one could judge him for what he may have done before

All his past mistakes and history was like a blank slate now

He could reinvent himself

It was almost like a do over - only he had more experience each time to start new

Funnily enough, it hurt more to think about the good that he had to leave behind but there was so little of that good anymore

Leaving had been for his own benefit

He could get stronger, become more confident in himself

He didn't have to be tied to the pain and _anger_ that he left

Leaving it behind him was probably for the best

Of course, he could go back once he was stronger...but not now

This was a good thing for him

Anyways, you can never be alone if you bury yourself in work

There's always something to do

There's never a moment you have to stop and think about the past when you're working and learning

Just keep moving

Create a fortress for yourself

Make yourself the fortress

Learn to be strong

Learn to be stronger

Being stronger would make him ready to reclaim his past

To fix his mistakes

Tommy was sure of it

**Author's Note:**

> So I grew up with a parent in the military, so I moved around A LOT as a kid. This is pretty much my experience though this is more in line with the concept that Tommy is leaving things behind that he had grown attached to - that sounds very depressing, I just mean that his leaving has some violent connotations that my own experience didn't have. He can't stay because of politics and danger, I just moved because of my parent's job. 
> 
> But my experience isn't universal. Plenty of kids just give up trying to meet people or getting attached. For me it was just, I only made shallow connections with people, and made very few deep connections (like 1). I've moved a lot which is different than someone just moving once, but there are a lot of similar problems and pains with moving - so that's my little cookie that I wanted to share.


End file.
